


Show The World The Thunder

by PlatinumAndPercocet



Series: Hallmark Holidays [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumAndPercocet/pseuds/PlatinumAndPercocet
Summary: Summertime storms and unexpected surprises.Written for the Peterick Summer Lovin challenge.





	Show The World The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).

> This was supposed to be something else entirely and then two surgeries and more than a month of recover kinda shot that in the foot. However, with the amazing support of all of the beautiful souls in the discord chat, this was born. As it were. It's not what I wanted, but it is what I have. 
> 
> Not beta'd because we die like men. And also because I'm a mess. Please excuse any mistakes, I blame the rearrangement of my innards. 
> 
> Endless thanks and love to all of the participants and, even more so, the organizers of these challenges. They are truly amazing and I am forever thankful. 
> 
> Don't forget to read and comment on all of the amazing stories, I promise you won't regret it, I've been waiting MONTHS for today. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Aural satisfaction: She's My Winona by Fall Out Boy

The air was hot and heavy, thick with humidity and the cloying, sticky feeling that came before a promised thunderstorm. Despite the clear blue skies that Patrick could barely glimpse through lush green treetops that framed the winding mountain roads that lead back to Phoenix Pass, he knew that there was a storm imminent, and a huge one at that. There was the barest suggestion of clouds visible around the next turn, but they had enough time to get home. Hopefully. It would be a guarantee if Patrick was maybe going the actual speed limit but that wasn't going to happen, not today. The sleek Mercedes wound along the road with more caution than was probably necessary, but there weren't any other cars on the road to complain and even if they were, well… fuck them. 

A glance in the rearview mirror showed Pete, hunched over in the middle of the back seat, his face barely visible as his eyes stayed glued to the seat directly behind Patrick. He couldn't help his smile, not for the slightest moment as he slowed again, carefully pulling off at the Phoenix Pass exit. 

The small town was more where he belonged than anywhere now, even Chicago, although that would always have his soul. This town, the one he had stumbled on in a snowstorm, the place that turned strangers into friends and then to family… it was right, it was where he belonged. It was at home. The quaint main street was decorated prettily, pink ribbons and duckling displays in the shop windows and on lampposts that had DEFINITELY not been there when they had left three days ago. Even the front porch of the inn was wound with ribbons and bows, William and Gabe, who were covering for Pete while he was out, sat on the swing and waved as they drove past, tall glasses of what was probably NOT iced tea in their hands. It was afternoon so Patrick couldn't and wouldn't judge. If there was a fire, snakes or any naked shenanigans, then Patrick would be concerned. For all of their chaos, Bill and Gabe were good people. The car slowed even more before Patrick pulled into his driveway, behind Pete's ridiculous black Jeep and next to Dallon's sensible blue Civic. 

Pete was mumbling in the back seat and was nearly out of the car before it was fully stopped, dashing around to gently open the door and gathering up the blanket draped bundle with what could only be described as reverence as he waited at the bottom of the stairs, radiating both nervous energy and a calm that seemed to flow from him in nearly visible waves. It was a difficult combination, but one Pete had always managed to excel at. Patrick thanked whatever deity existed for his husband and flipped off the car, silencing the soft music and locking up before following after Pete. He cast a quick look up at the sky, the bright blue quickly filling with heavy green-gray clouds that weren't quite thick enough to necessitate the need to change his glasses quite yet. 

Pete was standing at the door to their home, a soft smile on his face as he shifted from one foot to the other, the movement a soft though obvious counterpoint to his usual kinetic energy. It was sweet in a way Patrick could never begin to describe. There was a low roll of thunder in the distance and a peal of laughter from behind the door as Wiley squealed with delight. Patrick had missed her and Remy more than he ever thought possible. Taking Pete's hand, he pushed open the door and as soon as the handle turned, he was greeted with and excited "they're HOME!" Before the sounds of small feet on hardwood announced the arrival of the two kids moments before they appeared. Wiley was first, her hair in a falling out ponytail and missing a sock, with Remy nearly careening into her as she stopped in the hallway, blue eyes bright behind her glasses. The little boy had the same expression, one of wide-eyed wonder as he looked between his father, Patrick and the grey and purple contraption in Pete's hands. 

"Can we see, Dad? Please, please, please?" Wide eyes accompanied the request, one that Patrick could never deny, much less Pete, and he nodded, glancing over at Pete. 

"Come into the living room guys. Is it all clean?" Pete hadn't spoken much, still kind of taken even as he headed down the hall, leaving Patrick and the kids trailing behind. Dallon was folded up on the couch, hair a mess and with two perfect spots of dark glitter on his cheeks, no doubt placed there by Wiley in a moment of artistic glory. The lawyer, somehow, managed to pull it off and greeted the entire family with a wave as Pete settled in the oversized armchair before fiddling with the small chair at his feet. It took him a moment, before he sat back, carefully and gently, cradling a tiny, lavender wrapped bundle in his arms. 

"Is that her, Papa Pete?" Wiley's voice was awe-filled and her eyes wide as she peeked in the purple blanket. 

"It is her, Wiles. This is Amelia Dale, and she is kind of perfect." There was a tone in Pete's voice that Patrick had only heard once before when they had exchanged their vows; it was reverence and he had never heard anything as lovely. 

"Does she cry a lot, Dad? Cause Larklyn's said her baby brother is a banshee. But Larklyn also said that the earth is flat, so I'm a bit sure she is an idiot." Remy spoke with all the confidence and authority that only a soon to be the fourth-grader could manage. 

"Be kind, Rem." Patrick may have scolded, but there was a smile that tugged at his lips because the little boy was very, very right. He'd met the unfortunately named Larklyn and her mother at the Phoenix Pass Fourth Of July festival and the elder woman was not any better than her child. The entire experience left Patrick with a bad taste in his mouth. Then again, that very well could have been all of the fair food. 

Remington huffed, a gesture that was nearly identical to Pete's and, for the millionth time today, Patrick couldn't believe his luck. His family, unconventional and unexpected as it was, had grown in ways he could have never imagined but he still couldn't begin to fathom life being any different. He knew, of course, that once he was working again, back on tour, things would change but this summer was one of freedom and family, beyond the confines of a tour bus or plane. 

Wiley had wriggled her hand beneath the blanket and Amelia, her green eyes bright, had grasped a single finger and the little girl was immediately taken by the baby, exactly as everyone else had been. 

It hadn't been a plan, not really. An offhand comment at the start of summer Phoenix Pass barbecue as he'd been singing Victoria's colicky little boy to sleep, the blue swaddle baby resting on his shoulder. He'd finally quieted, midway through 'Life On Mars', and been carefully returned to his exhausted and thankful Mom. Victoria, normally outspoken and brash, seemed softer, a smile playing on her features as she mentioned how good Patrick was. Pete had chimed in, some sly comment about Patrick's child birthing hips and he had thought that was that. It absolutely wasn't supposed to amount to anything else and then, suddenly it had. Conversations were whispered on the porch swing under the late summer sunsets, and the Dallon had papers and Gerard was over, painting one of the spare bedrooms with a giant sakura tree bedecked with birds of all ilk; cockatoos, swans, owls, parakeets, and starlings peeked out behind pale pink blossoms. It was ridiculous but perfect. And then, in the midst of a torrential downpour, the phone had rung and they set out to Steamboat Springs, ready for their lives to change forever. 

That had been three days ago. Three days and eternity at the same time. It was a bit easier this time around, both he and Pete had agreed. There was none of the terrifying nervousness or fear that they had commiserated about the first time around but the utter feeling of love and devotion… that would never change. 

"Papa Pete, can I hold her?" Wiley's voice cut through Patrick's deep thoughts and he startled, shaking his head to look over at the Wiley, the expression on her face identical to the one that her mother used to wear.

"Of course you can. Head on up to her room and sit in the rocking chair, we'll be right up." There were no words, just excited squeals and the muffled thumps of bare feet on hardwood, and Dallon's laughter. 

"I'll leave you to it. I'm sure Breezy and I will be by soon to check-in. She has been making cookies for days. So help me if you give her any ideas…" The unspoken threat was delivered with a laugh as the tall man headed towards the front door as the rain picked up outside. 

"That's all you, man. Technically this is your doing." Pete had shifted Amelia in his arms and tipped his imaginary hat at the lawyer. 

"We'll see. Once more unto the breach, I suppose. Take care, guys and be good." Dallon vanished out the door, pulling it tight against the wind that was picking up. 

Patrick couldn't help but laugh. "You think he realized he was still covered in glitter?"

Shrugging, Pete grinned and Patrick has overcome again, the same way he always was. "He probably likes it. Watch, he'll recreate it for all the holidays, I promise." Amelia, apparently agreeing with her Papa, gurgled her agreement and Patrick knew he was beaten. 

"You know sometimes I thi-"

"Dad, come ON! I need a turn too and if we wait too long she will poop!" Remy was impatient, he had the same disposition as his father but both men could hear the smile in his voice, even from up the stairs. 

"Well, Little Miss, your public awaits." Patrick ran one finger over Amelia's round cheek and earned a yawn for his efforts and Pete laughed, kissing Patrick's cheek. 

As they headed upstairs, the skies opened up and the deluge began in earnest, breaking the humidity and making everything clean and new, just as it was meant to be.


End file.
